Shuffling Snowflakes
by Serpensortia22
Summary: Ginny Weasley thought that dating Harry Potter would be absolutely perfect. However, things are not going as planned. When she runs into Draco at a Hogsmeade pub, she knows that is the night everything will change.  One Shot.


A/N: Draco/Ginny One-Shot :). I hope you like it.

"Harry Potter, you are absolutely driving me mad!" Ginny proclaimed in frustration. The pair had been walking hand in hand through Hogsmeade. Snow was beginning to heavily fall from the sky in pearl sheets, layering the ground. Ginny had been dating Harry for about three months now. Everything always appeared to be going well, but it just was never how she thought it was going to be. She always dreamed of falling in love with him ever since she was a little girl. She was sixteen now and she found herself in a mess that was nothing like that dream. It was often uncomfortable, and he had the absolute worst jealousy problems.

"But he was touching you, Ginny. What was I supposed to do?" Harry questioned in a confused tone.

"He's an old friend!" Ginny exclaimed, "If you don't even trust me enough that I can hug Seamus Finnigan…."

"I didn't say that I didn't trust you. It's Finnigan that I don't trust…" Harry replied. He wasn't quite grasping the point that he was being out of line. Ginny had been close friends with Seamus since she started Hogwarts and he gave her a tour of the common room.

"Well, Harry, I don't think this is going to be work out between us then." Ginny blurted out, "I really don't need this unnecessary stress of your constant jealousy."

"Ginny, What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "I don't have…"

"I hope we can be friends, Harry. It will just be like the way we were three months ago. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this on a daily basis. You almost knocked Seamus out cold and that draws the line. I have to go," Ginny explained, "I told my friends I would meet them." She concluded in a lie, before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Breaking up with Harry Potter was not something she planned on doing today. However, she was not regretting it one bit. Her cloak was soaking wet from the snow as she trudged with her boots through the icy masses. They had a while before they had to be back at the castle, and she did not feel like talking to anyone. For this reason, she entered a dimly lit abandoned looking pub on the corner. The interior was small and cramped with a small bar. It was relatively empty except for someone in a hooded cloak sitting on one of the stools. Ginny couldn't see who it was, but he had a book on the table and a large butterbeer that was almost finished. There were hardly any seats there, so she shrugged and sat down next to the hooded figure. She ordered a butterbeer of her own from the very dodgy looking barman. Sipping it slowly, she looked over to see the hooded figure lifting back his hood. She widened her eyes at the sight in disbelief to see Draco Malfoy gazing back at her.

"Malfoy?" Ginny questioned, "You're….why….out of all places….?"

"Use your words, Weasley." Draco replied smugly, shutting his book with a thump. "I wasn't too thrilled to see a redhead coming into my pub."

"Your pub? I don't think your name is on it." Ginny said, "And I had no idea you read." She leaned over to look at the title of Malfoy's book, but he pulled it away hastily.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Weasley. What I am reading, however, you just will never know." Malfoy smirked. "Why the hell are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be off with Scarhead?"

"Scarhead and I have broken up." Ginny shrugged, "He has quite a bit of jealousy issues that I have grown tired of." She took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Potter has jealousy problems?" Draco smirked. Ginny looked over at his smoky gray eyes staring into hers. It wasn't that he never looked at her before. He has looked at her plenty of times in the past to insult her and put down her family and lifestyle. This was a different kind of look though. His eyes didn't look as cold and intimidating and even if it was for just a second, she noticed it. She felt herself getting immersed in the colour and the intensity of the gaze when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "Weasley, are you just going to stare at me all day or answer my question? Merlin, I know I am good-looking, but no one gave you permission to stare."

Ginny felt a rush of crimson to her cheeks as she tore away her gaze. "Don't be so arrogant, Malfoy. I sure as hell wasn't staring at you." She lied, "And yes, Harry has jealousy problems. Seamus Finnigan gave me a hug outside of Honeydukes and he threw a fit. Seamus almost ended up bleeding on the ground. He would have been if I didn't stop Harry."

Draco laughed, "Who would have thought that perfect Saint Potter would have such jealousy issues?"

"Dunno." Ginny responded, "But he does. I could hardly stand to be around him any longer." She was trying her hardest for her chocolate brown eyes to avoid looking directly at him. That was difficult as well, because it felt like his gaze was pulling her in.

"Well, Weasley, looks like you have a great taste in guys so far." Draco said with a smirk emerging on his pale pointed face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see…you went to the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom…enough said." Draco spoke.

"Neville was just a friend." Ginny argued, "I couldn't go to the Yule Ball on my own, I was only a third year and…"

"Michael Corner…" Draco continued, "I saw him crying plenty of times over Quidditch Games. He needed to be more of a man, I expect…"

"Michael was just emotional. There isn't anything wrong with showing your emotions, maybe you could learn a thing or two from him! I just didn't like him because he was a sore loser. That's different." Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then there was Dean Thomas, I believe. He cheated on you with Lavander Brown, if I am not mistaken?" Draco questioned, still smirking.

Ginny bit her lip, trying not to look at him. It had crushed her when she opened the door to an empty classroom to find Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown together. He was the first boy she truly fell for and she was a wreck over it for two months. "Shut it, Draco. You're such a git." Ginny said, "I don't have time for people who are going to just insult me and bring up all of my past mistakes." She started to stand up and was finish what was left of her butterbeer.

"Dean Thomas is an idiot." Draco said quickly. "You don't have to leave…"

"Give me a reason to stay then." Ginny replied, "I'll find some other pub to go into, but I don't need someone nagging at me, especially now."

"Potter is probably off searching for you. Do you feel like running into him? Plus, I think you still have a firewhisky to finish."

"No, I already finished my butterbeer and I didn't order-" Ginny began.

"Two Firewhiskies please." Draco told the barman as he gave him a handful of coins. "And keep the change."

"Alright, then, I suppose I will stay." Ginny said slipping back into her seat.

Draco glanced over at her as she started to drink her firewhisky. "Just do me one favor, will you?" Draco questioned.

Ginny laughed, "Funny…because I think the day I start doing favors to you, I must be under the Imperius curse or something. Because that sure as hell isn't going to happen."

"Just pick someone better next time." Draco said as he carefully lifted his eyes to meet them with Ginny's. "For your own sake."

Ginny looked taken back at his words and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I think I already have the perfect person in mind." She peered at the window to see the snowflakes shuffling down from the darkening starry sky. Even though this was a cramped pub and she was going to face tons of questions about breaking up with Harry when she got back, there was nowhere else she rather be.


End file.
